Regret to work with
by catwoman90808
Summary: Loki has to deal with the pain he carries inside him. The way he views his family, and when push comes a shoving what will this box of cat do? Will he help or will he run? P.s this story is kinda off the cuff...so help me!


Loki sat on a stone slab that was called his bed, as he wondered what was happening around him.

As the walls shook and the air smelled of burn ash. He merely sat and thought.

This fate was not supposed to be the one he was given.

He was meant to be king. Not king of that god forsaken rock, but the king of Asgard.

He had planned all he could so perfectly… Yet it had failed.

He heard screams of the dying and of the frightened coming from outside of his cell.

The pounding of feet as men and women ran for their lives.

He felt oddly detached from the world around him, as if he or they did not exist together.

This was the end of Asgard. This was the end of the place he had called his home.

That's right, he had only call it home, it was never truly his.

No matter the desires deep in his heart that no one would ever see.

He was purely a jotun, a savage beast with a heart as cold as his skin.

So as the sounds of death and pain reached out to him he just turned his head and stared at the wall.

These were not his people any longer. Whatever happened to them was not, was never anything to him.

Suddenly a young woman appeared beside the door of his cell.

She was probably lovely at her finest, but now she was cover in blood and dirt.

She had a terrified look in her eye as she glanced into the cell. "Please you must…you must help us. We cannot hold

out. They will kill us all…I…I don't want to die."

As she was speaking a dark shadowy creature slowly came up behind her.

It lifted what almost looked like an arm and held it there.

The thing just stood there until she was had finished speaking her plea.

Then swiftly cutting into her neck, it almost seemed as if the thing slowed the strike down as the weapon entered her neck.

Making a strangled cry the woman sank to her knees.

The blood splashed all over the door of the cell through the bars of the door and at Loki's feet.

His face showed cruel disdain as the shadow sliced through the remaining part of the woman's neck.

"Do you like what you see son of Odin?" The creature asked in a voice that sounded for too young for the deed that

had just been committed.

"Do you wish to see the good in life be diminished?" It continued "I make it such a pleasure to commit such acts as

this one."

Loki just sat there looking at the thing with disgust.

"Are you too good to speak with me son of Odin?" It spat suddenly "I am as free as you are trapped in that cell rotting away.

But I think you have served you purpose well, let me reward you."

Loki suddenly stood of and walked to the wall opposite of the door. " I have no knowledge of you nor have I done anything for you" Loki said coldly

"I am here, and here I will stay for as long as it pleases me. I wish for no help from the likes of something as grotesque as yourself"

The door to cell started to slowly swing forwards. Loki stepped as far from the thing and as close to the wall as he

could.

The shadow stepped into the room, slowly coming towards Loki.

The weapon, which was still dripping with its last kill, was beginning to be brought higher and higher above the

things head as it stalked closer.

"Do you expect me to cower? Do you expect me to beg? For if you do you will be sorely disappointed." Loki sneered

"I may not be what I thought I was for most of my life.

But I will never give you or anyone the satisfaction of seeing me lose my pride. But I will not give up either, and just let you kill me."

He looked up to see the weapon coming down on his head fast.

He quickly jumped to the side, losing sight of the thing.

Then suddenly he looked down to see the sword like thing sticking out form his chest, gripping the weapon he

glared up at the creature, but it was now where to be seen. Slowly he sunk to his knees.

He pulled the weapon out of his chest with great difficulty.

Once it was out he flung it to the side with his last ounces of strength and collapsed on the floor.

As he started to lose conciseness he wonder if that was all there was.

Back in his childhood he had always loved to play tricks.

He would think of all the tricks, but Thor that idiot of a brother would always the one to help him implicate them.

It was simple, Loki may be the master of lies and deceptions but somethings were best at their simplest.

What he thought was his family, had always been what he wanted and needed.

His beautiful mother always there with a kind word when he felt exposed and at fault.

Father there to teach him how to be a man, he was always gruff but still kind.

Thor was the stone he could lean on, he would always help Loki when he was in trouble.

When Loki had asked him one time why he helped him, Thor had just responded because he was his brother.

Well now he was no longer son or brother to them... no he was the enemy.

When he lost them, that was just the last piece in a very broken puzzle.

He was happy with them, he had a family and they were his.

For hundreds of years that was how it was and he thought it would always be that way.

No matter how much he hated them now, he knew that would have always try to make them proud.

But that was the him of long past he was no longer that man and he would never go back.

If that creature would kill all he'd even known, then good riddance to it. He had his pride and that was all that mattered.

Looking down at his chest, he seemed to realize he was bleeding out.

Putting his hand to his wound he tried to stop the bleeding.

But it was clear that he was not going to stop the blood.

So he stopped gathered his pride and with his last ounce of strength he pushed himself so he was sitting up against the wall

Slowly the pain from his wound over took his scenes and he feel into continued darkness.

His last thought was of his murderer's voice, and the smell of his own blood.


End file.
